Bakugan Zombies - Chapter Two
Drago bit off the last amount of flesh on the massive bone he held, and tossed the bone away. Meanwhile, Jaakor, Trister, and Glotronoid were picking at the remains of a Damakor. Luxtor was attempting to eat ribcage, and Leonidas merely stood over a mound of skeletal remains. Marucho was chewing the skin of a human hand when Koji snatched it away from him. The smaller Brawler clawed at the taller one. "Hey! Give it back! I saw it first, and I chewed on it first!" Koji shooks his head, showing off his gore-covered teeth. "Nah, you have more food than your size. Let us skinny and tall guys have some!" Shun grabbed Koji by the arm and threw him back, slamming him against the ground. Koji yelled in anger as he dropped the human hand. Valentin immediately picked it off the ground. "Argh! I think you broke my arm!" shrieked Koji. "Aw, sucks to be you. But we 'skinny and tall' guys gotta eat!" said Valentin in mock disappointment. He tossed the hand at Shun, and dug into it vigorlously. "Hey! That was mine!" yelled Marucho. "All of you shut up!" roared a voice. Koji, Valentin, Shun, and Marucho looked up to see Dan standing over a ruined car. "Guys, we've got thousands and thousands - no wait, millions and millions of people more in this city, just waiting to be eaten!" hollered Dan. "There's no point in fighting for food like this!" "I don't think they are actually waiting to be eaten, little Daniel - though I bet they're tasty," said Jaakor, showing a necrotized grin underneath the shattered bottom part of his faceplate. Dan bared his teeth at the Bakugan. "Shut up! Did I ask you?! And did you forget that I give the orders around here?!" "Hey, who died and put you in charge?" demanded Valentin. There was a silence, and Dan said "Good point. We might be dead, but yet we're still talking and thinking." "And walking. You forgot walking," added Trister. "I still didn't get an answer to my question!" yelled Valentin. "Shut it," growled Drago. He looked at Leonidas. "Why are you so quiet, Leonidas? Something literally got your tongue?" Drago, Jaakor, and Trister snickered and laughed. Before Leonidas could say anything, a blast of blue energy flew out and struck him by the shoulder. He roared in anger, his white eyes bared into rage. "Who did that?!" demanded Valentin, snarling like a cornered wild animal. "You zombies don't belong here! You're not our heroes anymore!" yelled a voice. The zombified Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan turned to see a group of teenagers possibly their age standing meters away, flanked by their Bakugan in full forms. "Oh look guys, a freedom force rebellion!" cackled Valentin. The other Battle Brawlers laughed alongside him. "More like food," said Dan, grinning. The zombies laughed even more. One of the teenagers, a boy with brown hair and in a white and blue jacket, glared at the zombies. "We're getting rid of you no matter what!" he hollered. He pointed his finger at the zombies and looked at his friends. "Attack!" Valentin shook his head in mock disappointment. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's rude to point, especially at a superior race?" he said. He jumped toward the boy, tackling him and grabbing him by the arms. There was a horrible ripping noise, and Valentin held both arms of the boy - now separated from him - in the air. "Dinner time, boys!" he hollered, throwing the arms at the rest of the zombie Battle Brawlers. Shun and Dan plucked one arm and began to tug at it; Koji and Marucho scrambled for the other one. Valentin licked what remained of his lips and tossed the body of the now traumatized and unconscious boy aside. The boy's friends backed away in fear. "You kids really should understand when we tell you that we can't be beat," he snarled. Another boy swung his hand. "Ziperator, blast him now!" he hollered. The Ziperator behind that boy, which was one of the Aquos Attribute, held its hand out at Valentin. Energy began to form at its palm. Suddenly, the Ziperator's head went flying as Leonidas' tail cut through its neck. The head bounced harmlessly of the ground and lay still. Leonidas himself growled in satisfaction and amusement. "I'd hate to say this, but this is actually kinda fun." Valentin looked up at Leonidas and smiling, said "Oh you have no idea, man." Together, they charged at the human Brawlers and their Bakugan. ---- Cyrus rode on the shoulder of Testor Dragonoid, his Bakugan. He scanned the streets below, sighting for the zombies. All he and Testor saw were civilians fleeing from a direction in pure terror, their Bakugan flanking them as protection. Though he did not see anything out of the ordinary that he would have described as "disgusting", Cyrus felt sick to his stomach. He remembered how Angelica began to cry and wail after the news about the zombified Brawlers came on the television. Alicia had went to call her boyfriend Jake Kuso to tell him to be careful, and came back looking fearful, saying that Jake had went out to "knock some sense" into his old friend Valentin and the rest of the zombies. "You're not feeling well, Cyrus. I understand how you feel. But remember this - these flesh-eating creatures are monsters. They are not your friends. Your friends died the moment they were completely overtaken by this 'zombie infection'," pointed out Testor, attempting to comfort his Brawler. Cyrus shook his head. "I can't help it, Testor. Alicia's boyfriend Jake went out to take down Valentin, who himself is zombified. You and I both know that we have no idea how Angelica and Alicia feel because of this," he said. Testor nodded. "I know what your words mean, Cyrus. But if those things stay...'undead', humans and Bakugan alike will both die out. And who knows? Maybe those zombies might plan to invade the other planets that are full of life and try to devour their species." "Well, let's not mention that in front of them. Last thing we need is for all life in the universe to be eaten by these monsters," replied Cyrus. "Considering Marucho's zombified, I'm pretty sure they'll think of it eventually," said Testor. The Bakugan could see Cyrus glaring at him at the corner of his eye. "What? I was making a point." Cyrus sighed. "You make too many points, old friend." ---- Dan burped. "Man, that was some good eatin'!" He tossed a bone back. He, Shun, Marucho, Koji, and Valentin had literally taken down the rest of the Brawlers who attempted to destroy the zombies. While they picked at the human remains, the zombified Bakugan had begun to devour the opponent Bakugan with glee. Now only piles of bones were left, those if which Luxtor attempt to break down and eat. Drago, Glotronoid, and Jaakor lazily lay against piles of rubble, appearing satisfied. Trister sat on another pile, while Leonidas had flown up and scanned the area. Leonidas flew back down. "There appears to be no sign of life, comrades. Not counting us, though, despite the fact that we're technically dead." "Dead meat is more like it...for our prey," replied Jaakor. The Bakugan laughed hysterically. Trister suddenly looked sick. Leonidas was the first to notice this and stated at the Aquos Bakugan. "You alright, Tri?" "Yeah. I think I might have eaten a scale for something," Trister replied, straightening up. "Say, guys, how come Drago's and Leonidas' powers seem to be working fine while the rest of us can't even fire a simple beam of energy?" Jaakor shrugged. "It must be like that since we're all dead yet sort of alive. However, as Leonidas and Drago can draw their powers from mystical sources like Code Eve and the Perfect Core, and since they have evolved multiple times, maybe their powers won't waste away as fast as ours do," he said. "What?! Not fair!" yelled Trister, crossing his arms. "Aw, sucks to be. You want some flesh fries with that?" said Leonidas mockingly. He and the other Bakugan laughed at Trister. Trister stood up angrily, and pointed at Leonidas. "Time for you to know your place, Leonidas!" he hollered. A beam of energy erupted from Trister's finger. Leonidas attempted to dodge the attack; however, the beam struck one of his wings, leaving a small, sizzling hole in it. "Argh! What the heck, you idiot?! We're on the same side!" roared Leonidas in anger. "Well, one less mouth means more food for us!" shouted back Trister. "You got to have to admit, Leonidas - he has a point," said Drago. Leonidas glared at Drago. "I deal with you later." He whirled around and let loose a blast of dark energy at Trister. "Ha!" The blast went into Trister's outstretched arm, covering it as it passed. Trister screamed in shock. When the blast faded, there was nothing left of the arm. Leonidas blew at his hand. "Huh. Good to know that I haven't lost my...'touch'," he said, snickering. The other Bakugan chortled as Trister looked at Leonidas with hatred. Marucho threw himself at Valentin, who walked out of the way. The smaller boy hit the ground and looked at Valentin, snarling. "Not fair!" "What is? That I had to dodge an attempt at a tackle made pathetically? One you made for no given reason?" said Valentin coldly. Marucho got up. "Not fair that Leonidas was able to blast Trister's arm out of existence!" "And? Did you think I ordered it? It doesn't mean that you have to attack me, and probably try to rip my own arm off to get even. Besides, look at the size of that hole Trister left on Leonidas' wing!" "And he paid for it," grumbled Leonidas. "Dearly." "Not that dearly, Leonidas, old chap," said Valentin. He shrugged. "Then again, you may never know." He cackled. Trister snarled at Leonidas as Valentin looked at the sky. The other zombies followed his gaze. "Well hello," said Valentin, grinning widely. Testor was flying down toward the ground, with Cyrus in his left shoulder. He stopped in midair and gazed down at the zombified Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan. "Guys! I'm here to help you. Whatever you do, do not attack and devour anybody else!" yelled Cyrus. "Do you have no shame for these actions anyways?!" roared Testor angrily. Cyrus suddenly heard something he would never expect to hear from Valentin, no matter what condition or state he was in, and no matter what the situation. Then again, like the rest of the infected, he was a zombie. And zombies loved to eat flesh. "Gentlemen...as much as I find it odd to say, but lunch just keeps arriving to us," said Valentin, still grinning. "Man, the taste...and I can almost...uh...taste it again. Anyways, who's up for dessert?" Cyrus stared at Valentin, mortified and shocked at the same time. Testor, looking surprised, slowly began to move back a little. The zombified Bakugan scooped up their Brawlers and placed them on their respective shoulders. Valentin announced "It's feedin' time, boys!" What did you think of this chapter? Zombies? ZOMBIES?! Awesome! Zombies already?! NO! NOT THE - eh, whatever, they're screwed already. :P I feel bad for those kids. And their Bakugan. Jake Kuso has a girlfriend?! WUT. Isn't Valentin's last line from the Marvel Zombies comics? Coooool. Meh, OK. ...BLARGH. What do you think will happen to Cyrus and Testor? Dude, they're goners. It's over for them. Or is it...? They're both dead meat - literally. THE FANGIRLS WILL COME AND SAVE THEM BECAUSE THEY LOVE CYRUS! Eh, relax...THEY WILL SURVIVE! THEY WILL SURVIVE, AY HEY! Category:Bakugan Zombies Category:Valentin 98